


Off the Air

by ophidianpoet



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophidianpoet/pseuds/ophidianpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything, and Carlos and Cecil work their way through theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Air

"Good night, listeners. Good night." Cecil intoned, closing the night's broadcast. He flipped the switch on his microphone, and exhaled once he was off the air "Oh, finally!" he breathed, hanging up his headphones and turning off the lights, tiptoeing past Station Management (as he did every night) and sprinting gleefully out into the desert air. His Carlos was waiting for him outside, just as they had discussed the previous night. Carlos was wearing a nice, evening lab coat, and doing his best impression of someone who was trying very hard to appear casual.

Carlos had asked about Cecil's work schedule, and subsequently inquired about Cecil's usual after-work activities, much to the radio host's delight. "I just walk home, past the fountains and by the old amusement park. That park's quite lively at sunset, you should see it." Cecil emphasized the "see" with a hand on Carlos' arm. 

That was last night, and here they were walking together in the fresh-meat-scented glow of twilight, the steady slopping of ground beef in the fountains soothing Cecil's twanging nerves. The repetitive noises reminded him that he was in his hometown, somewhere safe, and with a man who, Cecil hoped, held at least a small amount of affection for him. Cecil tentatively reached for Carlos' arm, and almost burst into romantic poetry when his beloved scientist welcomed the gesture, holding Cecil's arm and gently pulling him closer. "....Cecil, I had a great time the other night." Carlos stated in the somewhat clinical monotone that seemed to be his vocal preset most of the time. "So did I." Cecil breathed. "That is to say, I know time slows down when I'm with you, but I never want it to stop." he said quietly. He'd been rehearsing that line for 48 hours. Carlos willed himself not to blush (thereby,naturally, only making it worse), and stared at his feet with a surprised smile. "Has anyone ever told you you're extremely affectionate?" Carlos said, amused. Cecil blinked his three eyes in sync. "Is that bad? I don't see why I should hide how I feel." "No, no of course not, you should broadcast your romantic overtures to the entire desert." Carlos rolled his eyes and replied with a dry chuckle. Cecil was silent for a moment, still on Carlos' arm. The scientist glanced up at the man's face, and was taken aback by the burgeoning shame in Cecil's expression. Oh, damn, he thought. He didn't intend to hurt the man's feelings. Cecil met Carlos' eyes imploringly, begging him to understand. "Everyone should know about you, you're amazing." the host said quietly. "I-it's a little hard to get used to, but I've grown to like it." Carlos said quickly, relieved to see a cautious smile get comfortable again on Cecil's face.

They stopped for a moment at the old amusement park site, looking at the scenery before walking the rest of the way to Cecil's studio apartment. The site was now more overgrown trees and weeds than rickety old rides, was populated by the usual amusement park patrons. All pale, wheezing, shaking men in business clothes and neckties, clinging to the immobile seats and frame work of the rollercoasters and rides, faintly repeating "It's less scary like this..."

The two arrived at Cecil's modest apartment building, Carlos walking Cecil all the way to his door. Not even pretending to play with his keys, Cecil immediately invited the man inside for a coffee or just to have a safe place to take shelter from the crushing, unknowable weight of tomorrow. Carlos happily said that yes, tomorrow is feeling a bit heavy, and that he'd like to come in for a moment. He tried to get a reading on Cecil's intentions, wondering if the man was planning on going anywhere else with this, but Cecil was displaying his usual opacity, and seemed only to want Carlos there for some friendly talk. The place was just on the edge of "comfortable small", consisting of a tiny kitchen, a one-room living area, and what Carlos assumed to be the bedroom hidden by a door on the right. Carlos listened idly to Cecil preparing their coffee in the kitchen, hearing the soft, wet slaps of Cecil's new CephaloCoffee coffee maker (he'd told Carlos about when he bought it, Cecil had been very proud).

Cecil brought the coffees out on a cheap wood-and-plastic tray, but Carlos noted the cups and other drinkware looked like fine white porcelain that had been sitting at the bottom of the ocean for a hundred years, encrusted with deep-sea life He couldn't tell if the spurs and growths on the cups were crafted on, or if that sheen and slightly...salty smell, were actually relics of the deep ocean. Carlos decided not to ask THIS time, and sipped the oddly sweet-smelling drink. "This flavor's rather familiar, I feel like I've drank this before somewhere..." Carlos mused. "You certainly have," Cecil smiled, "This is what we had at the town meeting you called last year, remember? To formally announce the presence of your research team? They're beans grown by some friends of mine, up north." Carlos ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. "I can't believe it's been over a year since I came here." Cecil placed a hand lightly on Carlos' knee. "It's been a fantastic year." he said quietly, "We've come through quite a lot." "I just can't figure out how I've held you're attention for this long." Carlos laughed, a bit self-deprecatingly. "I mean I know you think very highly of me, and it's not like I have self-esteem issues but...you're so interesting and uniquely attractive, I'm surprised you don't just take your pick of the locals, surely you have f-...Cecil?" Carlos looked up to see the radio host had covered his face with both hands, and was smiling widely. He noticed Carlos looking inquisitively at him, and slid his hands down to his lap. "Ah, sorry, I just got really excited when you said I'm attractive." Cecil admitted, brushing a tendril of hair behind his ear and preening a bit. Carlos grinned. "Of course you are. That's part of why I kissed you that night." Now it was Cecil's turn to blush faintly in a soft blue-tinged red, remembering the harried press of Carlos' lips on his. 

"You know, it would be perfectly alright if you wanted to do that again." Cecil invited, shifting closer to the scientist. "Good to know." Carlos replied, setting down his coffee cup and leaning over to kiss Cecil for the second time. No rush, and much less embarrassment to get in his way, he took his time enjoying the happy sigh that escaped from Cecil's mouth and into his. It was clear the scientist hadn't spent much time kissing people, but Cecil was happy to help him through it. He guided Carlos' arm around his waist and slipped one of his hands up behind his head, fingertips brushing the ends of his perfect and beautiful hair. Cecil adored the man's hair, but the adoration was reverential in that Cecil barely saw himself worthy enough to touch it.

Their tongues slid together for a moment, and Carlos pulled back to trail kisses over Cecil's jaw and down his neck. Without thinking, his hands moved to undo Cecil's tie and he stopped himself, not exactly surprised by how heavily he was breathing. "Cecil..." he began, nuzzling just below the man's ear. "I want to keep going, but, I don't know what you're okay with. We can stop if you want. We can stop any time." he explained, and Cecil took one of his hands, kissing his knuckles. "I'm okay with this. I'd also be okay with more than this." Cecil nodded, his words mundane but the harmonics of his voice sliding down Carlos' spine, suggesting much more than what was said. He felt the familiar, slight shifting just below his skin, and thought to himself Hm, yes, they ought to be coming up any time now, his many tattoos starting to wiggle beneath his clothes, as if impatient He wrapped his arms around his lover as they came back together for more enthusiastic make-outs, and Carlos' hand went from stroking one of Cecil's thighs to exploring further. However, his courageousness didn't last when he felt two smooth bulges move against his palm. He pulled his hand back, but not so quickly as to startle Cecil, and asked "Uh...is there anything I need to be prepared for?" Cecil looked down, then back up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What is it that you need to be prepared for?" he asked. Carlos rested his hand back on Cecil's leg and eyed the twin bulges uncertainly. "Well, what exactly have you got going on down there, Cecil?" he inquired. Cecil stared at him for a second, and said very understandingly "You're a virgin, aren't you?" "What, no-! Of course not, I was just..." he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You know what, forget I said anything. It's just nerves." Carlos said, stroking Cecil's cheek and getting back to feeling him up. He gently pressed his teeth into Cecil's neck, sucking slowly and looking around the room...ah, right there, he thought, spying Cecil's immaculately-organized desk. He worked eager fingers over Cecil's hip, plucking at the fabric of the man's pants. "I'd like to get underneath here." the scientist murmured. "How do you feel about that?" Cecil nodded slowly. "I feel like I've been waiting a century to hear you say it." Cecil chuckled, grabbing his lover's wrist and pulling him over to the desk without a word from Carlos, much to the scientist's delight.

Cecil all but vibrated with anticipation as he perched atop his desk, scooting back to allow Carlos room to work. The scientist dipped slightly-faltering fingers down onto the clasp of Cecil's belt, working the man's pants down to his knees. Doing his best not to flinch, he examined Cecil's...well, whatever it was. The first thing Carlos thought of was a sea creature, as there was a soft, moist, vertical slit, but also two thick, tapered tentacles curled closely to Cecil's flesh. He bent down and breathed warmly on Cecil's crotch, urging the tightly-wound tentacles to relax. His beautiful hair brushed the inside of Cecil's thighs, drawing a breathless little exhilarated moan from the radio show host, whose fingers sought Carlos' hair and stroked reverently before gently urging the man forward. Cecil looked down at Carlos' head between his thighs, and involuntarily bucked his hips forward. Carlos responded by eagerly running his tongue up Cecil's slit. "Nnn, oh yes..." Cecil moaned, grinding against Carlos' face. He was dizzy with affection coupled with hot, hungry arousal, and he clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from screeching when Carlos' tongue found the base of his tentacles.

The scientist mouthed the strange appendages, letting them clumsily stroke his skin before they relaxed. Carlos was a little surprised in the academic sense to see that the "tentacles" were sensitive areas for Cecil, every inch. With every touch Carlos gave to the odd organs, Cecil squirmed or squealed behind his hand. Fascinated, Carlos made a note to do some muscle tests in the future. It was nice, he agreed with himself, to plan future experiments in such an agreeable direction. Carlos decided to give something a try. He gently took the tip of one of Cecil's tentacles in his mouth and, after getting accustomed to the warmth and smooth texture, invited the other one in as well. It was quite a mouthful, but he managed to fit them both in as well as work his way down to where he could still tongue Cecil without gagging.

Carlos sucked Cecil's peculiar organs for another moment before Cecil's shifting caused him to look up. He was hastily removing his glasses, sweater vest and shirt, and as the fabric came over the man's head Carlos sat back on the floor, momentarily stunned. Cecil's tattoos, most of them tentacles and other such appendages, were separating from his skin and rising up to be physically-functioning limbs. He watched the last one rise up, tearing out of Cecil's skin as if the flesh was mere cellophane. Cecil noticed Carlos' expected expression of mild horror, and did his best to sound reassuring, "I know it looks shocking, but it's nothing to be alarmed about. You don't have to touch them." 

Carlos gave the new tentacles a cautious glance, and admitted inwardly that he'd feel pretty foolish later if, after having spent so much time in this town, he let some probably-harmless tentacles scare him off. "I think touching would be okay. Also, now's not really the time, but I'm going to ask about them later, alright?" he stated, getting a happy nod from Cecil as he pulled the host (now Carlos was having thoughts about the exact meaning of that word in reference to Cecil) close and kissed him again, reaching down to continue fingering Cecil's intriguing anatomy. Carlos' shins ground against the edge of the desk and he winced softly. "You think we could go somewhere a little more comfortable?" he suggested, noting the shy tentacle wrapping around his waist. Cecil held up a hand, tentacles pulling back. "Say no more, I know just what you mean." he smiled, getting up and taking Carlos to the bed tucked in the tiny bedroom.

Now that he didn't have to worry about the extra appendages bothering his lover, Cecil started slowly getting him used to the sensation of multiple, attentive appendages. He slipped a tentacle between Carlos' legs, urging the scientist out of his clothes, and placed another one, gently, on the back of his neck. Cecil reached down, helping Carlos out with the zipper and belt buckle that suddenly had become extremely difficult. Once Carlos seemed alright with the two extra touches, Cecil introduced a third, hooking under the man's belt and finally getting those pants off. Carlos toed his way out of his shoes, kicking away the discarded trousers and letting Cecil's tentacles delicately remove his socks (because there are some things that are just weird, and sock-wearing during sex is one of them). 

Unable to wait any longer, Cecil gently wrapped his tentacles around his lover, holding their bodies close as his hands roved eagerly over Carlos' dark skin. He palmed Carlos' cock through the man's underwear, and Carlos bit back a whimper, grinding his hips against Cecil's. The tentacles roamed over Carlos' back, eagerly fondling his ass and Cecil's breath caught in his throat. The way Carlos looked, breathless under his tentacular ministrations and so close, so honest, so perfect...Cecil couldn't take it. He moaned softly, holding tightly to Carlos as he came, more in his brain than anywhere else. Watching Cecil's blissful expression, Carlos rutted against his hand a few times, Cecil's helpless moan finally pushing him over the edge.

They kissed, long and hard, before coming apart to catch their breath side-by-side on Cecil's twin-sized bed. The quiet was comfortable and inviting, with Cecil's tentacles lazily tracing arcane patterns on Carlos' skin until they slowly sank back into Cecil's flesh. Carlos leaned over and kissed Cecil's throat, asking "Do I get to stay?" Cecil smiled, his eyes nearly glowing with delight. "Tonight, yes. Other nights, yes. Also mornings. And afternoons. Certainly twilights, and maybe dusks, if you'd like-" Carlos cut him off with a finger to his lips. "I get the idea." he said with a grin.

And that night, a somewhat rare occurrence took place in Nightvale, the low probability of which disturbed the laws of the town and set several small fires in the green market: two beings slept together peacefully through the night, undisturbed by the potential danger of their surroundings.


End file.
